This is Goodbye
by Xika-the-Unseen
Summary: Lightning reflects on her past as the ghosts of it make her relive it.  AU where becoming a l'cie means going insane/psychotic  One Shot


**This is Goodbye**

_[Final Fantasy XIII AU]_

"Lightning . . . It flashes bright; then fades away. It can't protect, only destroys."

When my parents died, I changed my name. I changed who I was.

I had to be strong so I could protect Serah.

I just never thought I'd be the one I had to protect her from.

_"If you really are a l'cie, it's my job to deal with you."_

_ Serah looked hurt, sorrow written on her face. I regretted my words, but didn't dare show it. I had to be the strong one. I wasn't Claire, not anymore. I walked away. Angry at Serah for lying to me about being a l'cie, and terrified to think she may be telling the truth._

I was lost in my thoughts; clueless to what was happening around me. I was lost. I came to my senses at the sound of my name being called. A soft whisper in the air.

_"Lightning."_

I stared at the ground before me, wondering how different things would have been if I hadn't done what I swore I wouldn't; if I had kept my promise to protect her.

_"Claire?"_

The sound of that name, and the familiar voice that said it made me look up. My eyes widened in shock, to see that it was her who spoke my name, who stood before me. She was transparent, ghostly. I didn't understand.

"S-serah?"

She scoffed, and then turned to the newly forming ghost figure appearing next to her. It was him. He held her in his arms, glaring at me all the while.

_"Go back Claire. Go back."_

The next thing I knew, I was standing in the background, watching the events of that tragic day unfold.

The day it all fell apart.

The day I lost everything.

_I watched in confusion as Serah walked up to Snow and I, an odd presence about her. Her shiny new engagement necklace glimmered in the light, making the air around her seem just a little brighter. She smiled, and then ran to Snow, straight into his arms. Embracing him._

"_I love you. I love you more than anything."_

_By the end of her sentence, the tone of her voice had changed to one of malice. _

"_Serah?" Snow questioned, clearly as puzzled as I was. He looked at her curiously, then pushed her away from him, almost knocking her to the ground._

_I felt furious, I felt like I wanted to hit him, and then hit him a thousand times more. How dare he push my sister away? He could have hurt her!_

_But once Serah regained her balance, and stood to look at us once more, I noticed the change in her eyes. They were no longer the same vivid pale blue as mine. They were red._

_The eyes of a l'cie._

_Snow was speechless, as was I. Shock had numbed my body, my brain. I had no idea what to do. Then, as Serah stepped closer, survival mode kicked in._

"This is goodbye." I whispered, watching myself reach for the knife I kept with me at all times. The knife that Serah had given me for my birthday.

"_You can't do that. You love me too much. You do, don't you Claire?" Serah said. Her voice full of malice and mockery. _

_My eyes widened at the sound of her using my real name. The name I had left behind. _

_Snow collapsed, falling to his knees in anguish. My hand slowly fell, dropping my knife to the floor._

_Snow picked it up, and stared at it in horror, realization taking hold of him._

_I reached for my gunblade, Serah's l'cie eyes burning into me._

"_Lightning stop it! She's your sister!" Snow cried._

_But I had already taken aim. I took a deep breath, then squeezed the trigger._

"_Nooooooooo!" I heard Snow scream._

_He ran to her side, holding her hand, trying to comfort her now lifeless body. _

_Before I knew what was happening, there was sparks and fire beginning to consume the house. I looked for the source, but it was in vain as everything was soon beginning to catch._

"_Snow! We have to leave! The-"_

"_I'm not leaving her."_

"_Don't be stupid! You'll die!"_

"_Then so be it! I'd rather die here with her and be together forever, rather than have to spend one more minute with the likes of you!"_

_I was taken aback, shocked. Snow still clung to Serah's lifeless form._

_I turned and left, choosing to live, rather than perish in the fire with Snow._

_As I left, I heard his voice._

"_You're heartless Claire."_

_But I was not Claire, not anymore. I was Lightning._

But lightning cannot protect; it can only destroy.


End file.
